


Who Needs Him?

by fairyeyes



Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: Gen, Sibling Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-11
Updated: 2015-03-11
Packaged: 2018-03-17 07:48:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3521225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairyeyes/pseuds/fairyeyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wolfram's thoughts on Lord Weller.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who Needs Him?

**Author's Note:**

> (Repost) A gift for a friend. Sorry I'm so late! I got distracted by other shiny fandoms. D: I hope you're still willing to read this short oneshot. -bows-

“When man to man shall be a friend and brother.” – Gerald Massey

I don’t understand Lord Weller. But what can I expect from a human who just happens to have demon powers?

I don’t know – if I even care anyway – what happened during the War. I only need to know that he chose the human side to know where his loyalties lie.

When Yuuri appeared, he was just as annoying as he looked even when he proposed to me. Although there really shouldn’t be any surprise when we had our first duel together that Yuuri, Lord Weller’s precious Maou, didn’t have a clue on what he was doing.

But that’s for another time.

Sometimes I wish that Lord Weller wasn’t half human. I really don’t want to admit it, but I admire him. He infiltrated the humans – earned their trust and then betrayed them. I wonder if they even realized that he was going to. Heh, probably not since the humans are stupid.

Though, while I’m busy actually thinking good thoughts about him, he’s probably flirting with my fiancée!

You know what? Pretend those thoughts never came to my mind!

Who needs him anyway?


End file.
